The Potters
by christinebeijing2828
Summary: Although Voldemort's gone, Harry's children still have to deal with the constant threats of the magical world.


Disclaimer: Settings and most characters do not belong to me. The story is mine though :P Platform 9 3/4

This was Lily Potter's first time at Platform 9 3/4. She glanced around in wonder. Tons of witches and wizards scurried around her, trying to get to the train. Lily looked up at her father, Harry Potter.

"When will I get to go too?" she whined.

Harry smiled down at her. "It won't be long."

"Two years!" Lily pouted. "I want to go _now!_" She stared envily at her two older brothers, James and Albus. James got into Gryffindor, and Albus was just starting his first year.

"I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!" she heard Albus shout. Ginny glared at James, who was grinning broadly.

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. Lily was used to the two brothers fighting over little things. She sighed and plopped down on Albus' luggage.

They waited for Ron, Hermione, and their children to come. Finally, they came into view. Ron and Harry started chatting about grown up stuff. Lily went to join Hugo to talk to him about which house they will be sorted in.

"I have to be in Gryffindor," Hugo said. "Or else my dad will disinherit me." Lily laughed.

"I'm okay with any House but Slytherin. Slytherins are so rude and disgusting."

"Totally!" Hugo agreed with a nod at where Draco, his wife Astoria, and "little Scorpius" were standing. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. They ran to join their parents. Lily got there just in time to hear that their cousin, Teddy Lupin, was snogging their other cousin Victoire Weasley.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily. "Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!" The parents ushered their children onto the train. Albus whispered something to Harry. Harry laughed and patted Albus on the shoulder. Lily skipped to Ginny's side. "What will we do now?" Lily groaned.

"We can cook together at our house in Godric's Hollow," Ginny suggested.

"Fun," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**A waft of sweet smelling fumes drifted out of the house. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson smiled and waved at them. Fred Weasley, George's son, smiled.**

"Uncle George! Aunt Angelina!" Lily screamed and hugged them. Ginny hung up her coat and helped prepare the table. Lily peeked at the food her aunt and uncle had prepared for her family. A fresh scent of roasted chicken rose into her nostrils. Her hand immediately flew to grab a piece.

"Uh, uh, uh!" George grabbed Lily's shoulder. She jumped up, surprised. George laughed. "No eating until everybody is at the table," he warned. Lily groaned and slumped into a sofa near the table where the food was set. She glanced greedily at the food. Her stomach protested by grumbling loudly. Ginny came over.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Very. When are we eating?" Lily complained. Ginny laughed.

"When Bill and Fleur get here. You haven't seen them since you were a baby. You'll like them," Ginny said. She brushed a loose hair out from in front of her face. The doorbell rang. Lily ran to the door and she swung it open. Standing in the doorway were two people: a long-haired Weasley and a very beautiful woman. She looked part veela. She smiled brightly at them. Behind them stood three more people. Their names were Roxanne, Victoire, and Dominique .

"Come on in!" Lily cried, hugging them. She led them inside. When they smelled the tasty chicken, they walked over to steal some.

"No taking any!" Lily warned. "Wait 'till everyone is at the table. At least that's what Uncle George said."

"Awww, please?" Victoire pleaded. She reached towards the chicken.

"No!" Lily shouted, slapping Victoire's hand.

"Ow!" Victoire yelled, pretending to be hurt. Then, everyone else came into the dining room. The girls made them sit down.

"Now we can eat," Dominique said, relieved. Once everyone was seated, Lily started shoveling food into her plate. It wasn't that she was greedy or anything, it's just that she was very hungry. Ginny cocked her head at her daughter.

"Lily, honey, don't eat too much, you'll grow fat!" she warned.

"Oh, Ginny, let her eat! She's a growing child," persuaded Bill.

"Shoot, I think I already did grow fat," Lily laughed, rubbing her belly. She dismissed herself and went up to her room. She drew out her Marauder's Map that she inherited from her dad. He said that his dad, James Potter, had made it with his friends. She smiled. Lily figured out that you didn't need a wand. She pointed her finger at the map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._" A detailed map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment. Lily spotted Albus lining up to get sorted. _Good luck Albus._


End file.
